


An Old Flame

by Demon_Apostle



Series: Oil and Ink [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Exes, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Mechanic Jesse McCree, Past Relationship(s), Punk Hanzo, Tattoo Artist Hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: Running into someone from his past wasn't something McCree expected to happen. Especially not in a store of all places.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this oneshot is much shorter than I thought it would be, and a helluva lot less awkward than I wanted.
> 
> At least I still make shit titles.

McCree looked over the bags of chips, wondering whether he should get Ruffles or Cheetos. He knew they were running low on the Lays they had bought just four days ago, knowing it was because of his ravenous children as well as the fact that those bags contain more air than chips. After a few more seconds, McCree decided to go with the Ruffles, snatching a family sized bag off of the rack before walking back to the aisle where Hanzo and the kids were waiting. The mechanic smiled as he watched Kou slump in defeat, a box of fruit rollups in his hand that his other father had obviously said no to. He promptly put the box back where he found it, and Jennifer tried to cheer him up with reassuring back pats. Thankfully, it only took McCree getting close enough for them to register his presence for Kou’s mood to brighten when he spots the chips in his hands. The mechanic gives his son a wink as he places the bag in the basket, not at all perturbed by the glare Hanzo is suddenly giving him once he spots the added food. All it takes is a smile for that glare to be replaced with a sigh, and the family soon begins walking to the next aisle.

 

It's only when they've looked over all of the food on the shelves does Hanzo remember one of the main reasons they even came to the store.

 

“Jesse, can you go and get a couple bottles of body wash? We're almost out.” McCree smiles while giving a small nod.

 

“Course I can.” He then looks at the children who seem to be focused on the small toy cat Kou had brought with him to the store.

 

“Who wants ta go with Papá for a little bit?” The kids look at each other for a moment before the mechanic's son raises his hand as if he was in class.

 

“Me!” McCree laughs, reaching down so he can scoop up the little boy and hold him in his arms. He quickly tells Hanzo that they'll be back in a bit, making his way out of the aisle and towards the section of the store where he knows the soap and body wash will be. While he walks, McCree listens as Kou talks up a storm about what he had learned in school for the week and the other kids he's been talking to. It makes the mechanic smile because when he and Hanzo had first adopted the children, Kou was a rather quiet child. He didn't really speak to anyone he didn't know, and it took a bit of coaxing before he'd finally say what was on his mind. Now, after a year of them being a family, Kou has become more outspoken and friendly just like his sister. Both McCree and Hanzo are happy for the development, and they even go so far as to make sure that their children spend as much time with other kids as possible by going to parties and setting up ones of their own.

 

More often than not, it's also a way for McCree to rile up his husband who does not appreciate all the single moms flirting with his man. They both know that neither would be unfaithful and cheat, but there's still the hint of jealousy that shows up whenever the other is getting bedroom eyes from a stranger. McCree just likes making Hanzo jealous because the sex they have on those nights are always amazing (not to say it isn't every other time as well), even if they have to be quiet most of the time. But there's unfortunately no parties taking place anytime soon, so McCree will just have to settle for content cuddles or quickies that he also doesn't mind in the least. 

 

However, those thoughts are pushed to the back of his mind to think about later as he finds the aisle with the shampoo and body wash, and he begins his search for their usual purchase. It takes longer than it should because Kou always wants to smell the different types of body wash and McCree finds the different faces he makes amusing. However, he knows they have to get back to Hanzo eventually, so the mechanic tries finds the brand they use before he gets scolded by his husband. McCree finds them and reaches for the bottles, but he doesn't even have a hold on one when his name is suddenly called.

 

“Jesse? Is that you?” Said man looks at where the voice is coming from, a woman standing at one of the openings of the aisle, and he can't help but stare. Something about the woman seems familiar to McCree, but he can't quite place the memory. In the end, he just nods his head, the body wash completely forgotten.

 

“Yea, that's me. And you are…?” He trails off, prompting the woman to give her name even though he has no idea how she'll react. Thankfully, her reaction seems to be understanding instead of angry.

 

“I guess ya wouldn't recognize me after so many years. It's Chelsea.” The name and southern accent makes McCree raise his eyebrows in realization, and he feels like a fool for not recognizing her sooner. Then again, it has indeed been many years, like she said, and McCree can't help but look her up and down in awe.

 

“Well I'll be, it really is you. No wonder I didn't know who ya were at first, you've gone and matured.” Chelsea giggles a little, nodding her head as she unconsciously smooths down a portion of her silk blue dress.

 

“Indeed I have. I doubt I look much like I did back when we were… ya know…” McCree slowly nods his head as he remembers the old days, back when he was dating people left and right. Chelsea, the cute girl from Georgia, had been one of his longer relationships that didn't really end in the best of ways. McCree gets left for another guy who has more money, and a young man is left with a broken heart. But that's all in the past, the mechanic has moved on with his life, so there's no reason for him to open old wounds that have long since healed and mended. Especially not in front of his son who is watching the exchange in curiosity as he hugs his tiny cat, and it seems his presence finally registers with Chelsea after the awkward moment. She smiles warmly at him, letting out a giggle when Kou has his cat wave at her for him.

 

“Is he yours?” McCree smiles wide as he nods, the hand not holding anything moving to smooth out a few stray strands of his son's hair.

 

“He is. Just one of my little angels. Kou, can ya say hi ta Chelsea?” Said boy looks between his father and the stranger for a moment before he waves a small hand towards her.

 

“Hello.” Chelsea takes a moment to greet him as well, her smile not leaving even as Kou decides to focus his attention back to his cat.

 

“He's adorable. Ya said there were more?” McCree nods once again, glancing at the body wash as he remembers his other child and his husband who are no doubt still waiting for him.

 

“One more. Her name's Jennifer, sweet as a peach.” Chelsea lets out a breathy laugh as she realizes just how much of a doting father McCree has become.

 

“I have no doubt she is, considerin’ she's got ya for a dad. Is she with yer wife?” The question makes the mechanic pause, and he wonders exactly what he should say. He's not exactly sure how Chelsea would react to him telling her he didn't marry a woman, but McCree then realizes he has nothing to hide. Especially not from someone who decided she would rather leave him for someone wealthier than stick around and see how things played out. So the mechanic takes a deep breath, mind trying to find the words to explain that his daughter isn't with his  _ wife. _

 

“She's with my  _ husband,  _ actually. They're currently walkin’ around in another part of the store.” The shock Chelsea shows is expected since they had never really delved into each other's sexual preferences. They were still young, and at the time, all they had to know was that people usually dated someone of the opposite gender. Of course, the fact that McCree had two fathers never really bothered Chelsea, so he doesn't think it should be that surprising to find out the mechanic prefers men  _ and  _ women. But he gives her a moment to process the information, and after a few moments, Chelsea seems to regain her senses.

 

“Wow. I guess I should say congratulations on yer marriage then. I remember ya did say ya wanted somethin’ like what yer fathers’ had, and I guess ya got it.” McCree nods, shifting Kou in his arms when the boy moves to rest his head on the mechanic's shoulder as a way to convey his exhaustion.

 

“I did, and I couldn't be happier. Hanzo is… he's amazin’. Everythin’ I hoped for.” Chelsea smiles softly at McCree's confession, not at all disturbed to know her ex is married to another man and gushing about him.

 

“That's good ta know… and I'm sorry for how we parted back then. I realize now that was pretty insensitive of me ta just end things the way I did. I told myself that if we ever saw each other again, I'd apologize. Course, it seems like us splittin’ was the right thing.” McCree shrugs in response, not at all complaining about how his life has turned out, but he does have a few questions of his own.

 

“What about you? Did everythin’ work out with that guy?” The mechanic wasn't really sure what to expect as an answer, but he knows the drop in Chelsea's shoulders and the way her smile turns sad isn't what McCree wanted to see.

 

“Unfortunately, some of those stereotypes ‘bout rich guys bein’ playboys are true.” The mechanic mouths ‘oh’ when he hears what happened, and he's about to apologize for bringing it up when a loud voice behind him catches his attention.

 

“Tou-san, I found Papá!” McCree turns in time to see Jennifer run up and latch onto his right leg, Hanzo turning the corner with the cart just seconds after. When he locks eyes with the mechanic, he glares as a way to convey his irritation at having to come fetch his husband. McCree just smiles warily as Hanzo walks closer, not at all looking forward to the chastising that's about to happen.

 

“I did not know getting body wash was such a time consuming task. Otherwise, I would have come with you.” The mechanic shrugs as he finally grabs for the bottles Hanzo had told him to retrieve before he ended up caught in a conversation.

 

“Yer always welcome ta do so. Ya know bein’ separated from ya always breaks my little heart.” The older man rolls his eyes, but he doesn't have a chance to respond as another voice speaks before he does.

 

“Well, it was nice seein’ ya again, Jesse.” Both men look towards Chelsea who looks between them with a soft smile that lasts all of two seconds before she leaves the aisle and disappears behind a corner. They watch her go, and it takes a few seconds before Hanzo looks back at his husband in confusion.

 

“Who was that?” McCree doesn't answer right away as he continues to stare at the spot where Chelsea disappeared, but when he does, there's a sad smile plastered on his face that the elder Shimada doesn't ask about.

 

“Just an old friend who wanted ta catch up.” With that, the mechanic places the bottles of body wash into the basket so the family can leave the aisle and find the last few items they need. As they do so, McCree looks back at the direction Chelsea went, and even though he can't see her anymore, he says a small  _ thank you  _ under his breath that no one else but him hears.

**Author's Note:**

> So in case it wasn't obvious, Chelsea is the girl who I gave a brief description of in _A Question for the Ages_. I was going to use someone else that I hadn't described before, but then I realized using her would make for a better story.


End file.
